


Self Serve

by Drowned_Ophelia



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_Ophelia/pseuds/Drowned_Ophelia
Summary: While Guzma's away a naughty Grunt will play... With herself.A female member of Team Skull has it way too bad for her boss and takes the chance to sneak into his room when given the opportunity. Just pure smut of her fantasizing about what it would be like to have sex with Guzma.





	

Guzma, Plumeria, and a large amount of her fellow Grunts were out on missions, wreaking havoc on the Alola islands. Having a good head on her shoulders, she was asked by Guzma personally to keep watch over Po Town and the other Grunts left on guard duty while he was gone. To be spoken to directly by the boss himself… It made her weak in the knees just thinking about it.

If they were to be honest, many of the Grunts had crushes on “Big Bad” Guzma. She, however, had it worse than any of them and it was starting to be far too much to handle.

This was the first time since she joined where she knew Guzma would be away for a considerable amount of time and Shady House had never been emptier. Under the guise that she was on patrol and making rounds to see that everything was in order she made her way to Guzma’s room, no guard being necessary in his absence.

She entered and quickly turned the lock on the doorknob behind her, a massive grin under her bandana. To be caught by a fellow Grunt while messing around in Guzma’s room would be catastrophic. Although… Just how would Guzma punish her if he found out…? She giggled as she blushed.

It wasn’t a terribly large room; she had the layout completely memorized in her mind from previous visits to speak with him (a handful that really weren’t necessary). With this opportunity there were three things she just had to do. First, she opened his drawers until she found where he kept his boxers.

“Omigawd…” She couldn’t believe it; amongst the ones that were solid colors of black, purple, or white she found a pair that had Weedles on them, one of which that seemed to be placed very intentionally on the crotch.

Everyone knew Guzma was bonkers for bugs, but she was probably the only one to know now just to what extent as she found even more with insect themed motifs. It was another one of the missing pieces of the puzzle she had to fill in whenever her mind wandered to having some naughty fun with her boss.

With that out of the way she approached Guzma’s large bed. He was quite tall, and somewhat buff, however there would still be plenty of room for a trim girl like her to fit in right beside him.

After only a moment of hesitation she pulled down her bandana before she got into Guzma’s bed, laying down on her stomach and hugging one of the pillows to her face. She breathed in his scent deeply, getting whiffs of either his cologne or aftershave. She savored the smell, being sure to remember it as she sighed dreamily.

She turned over on her back and pressed her palm down on the mattress. It was more firm than she liked, but she would be willing to lay on a bed of nails if it meant being able to sleep with Guzma.

Considering Guzma had so many choices of ready and willing partners in Shady House it seemed odd there wasn’t a single rumor of him getting any sort of action in this room. It was thought that he and Plumeria were dating at first, an assumption the Admin herself shot down, insisting they were only very good friends.

The Grunt could just see herself getting fucked hard by Guzma right here, then spending the night wrapped up in his strong arms. Or… She turned back and looked at Guzma’s makeshift throne. Not only was he king of the mansion but of her heart as well.

An even better fantasy unraveled in her mind as she got up, walked over to his purple chair, and sat in it. She caressed the armrests with her fingertips where Guzma had obviously pounded his fists into them. Ohhh… A spanking from him could really hurt if he wasn’t careful and it would leave quite the mark…  
  
Being quite the kinky girl she would prefer something to start here rather than on the bed. She could picture it so vividly, Guzma calling her up to come see him one day to praise her for a job well done.

_“I was glad to do it, Boss!” she replied while he looked at her with a pleased smile. “I’d do anything for you!”_

_“I know ya would and ya always have,” he agreed. “But I think ya deserve a little extra reward. C’mere…” He beckoned with his hand._

_She approached him, Guzma grabbing her waist and pulling her down sideways onto his lap._

_“B-boss…” She blushed heavily when he gently slipped his finger under the top of her bandana and pulled it down, kissing her cheek._

_“Ya got such a pretty face…”_

_More kisses and lick to her jaw line before he held onto her chin and kissed her lips. She opened her mouth, Guzma gladly taking the opportunity to greet her tongue with his for somewhat sloppy opened mouthed kisses. He’d been drinking Tapu Cocoa recently, giving her a lingering taste._  
  
She took handfuls of her breasts. She wasn’t the most endowed Grunt in the mansion, but she still had plenty to offer. She was certain Guzma would be more than happy with what she had, wanting to squeeze and fondle them over her tank. She did just that herself with soft moans while imagining him doing so.

_“I always wanted to see more of ya…” Guzma raised up her Skull Tank, taking a moment to look at her black and white striped bra before undoing the latch. “Yer too damn cute…”_

_Breasts exposed she gave her nipples a hard pinch, making herself shudder from pleasure, before giving them a small tug._

_“Take it all off fer me.” Guzma licked his top lip._

_She stood up and started from the top after a flirtatious wink, slowly beginning with her hat, moving down to her bandana, and then the chain. She finished removing her shirt and bra, then kicking off her shoes before choosing to tease Guzma a little. She unzipped her shorts, giving Guzma a peek at her matching panties before leaning forward and pressing his face between her breasts._

_Guzma kissed her cleavage, moving down and sucking on her stiffened nipples._  
  
_“Am I getting you hard?” she asked seductively._

_“Yeah, babe. Yer really makin’ my Metapod use Harden. What are ya gonna do about it?”_

She burst out laughing. Would Guzma really say something that lame? Regardless she couldn’t let her fantasy Guzma do so; it was just too silly.

_She got off of him and he was quick to strip off his pants and boxers (the ones with the Weedles!) for her to see quite a dense black bush of pubic hair, her attention quickly going to his half hard cock. It so large she wondered if she’d be able to completely take it, not having all that much experience._

_She got in-between his legs and curled her hand around his shaft, gently stroking him to full length. She eagerly ran her tongue up it, giving his tip a few small kisses with moist lips and tongue flicks before going down on him._

_“Just like that…” Guzma nearly purred, tangling his fingers in her hair as her head bobbed up and down._

_She was unable to take the whole thing in her mouth, but Guzma still seemed to be enjoying it, letting out deep groans as he watched her. She was embarrassed when a bit of drool escape her mouth, relieved when he didn’t say anything about it._

_“That’s good,” Guzma grabbed her hair in a fist to get her to stop. “I can’t wait anymore…”_

_She got up, wiping her mouth before she at last slowly slid down her jeans and panties, a small string of her fluids accompanying it. In just her garter belt and socks she stood before Guzma, who was grinning from ear to ear with his gaze fixated on her cleanly shaved pussy._

_“Got ya soppin’ wet already…”_

Indeed she was in real life as well. What in the world was she doing, touching herself like this in her boss’s room, in his chair?! Even a girl like her ought to be ashamed but she was so wound up now there was no going back.

She undid her zipper and exposed her lower half, scooting forward and leaning back on her tailbone to have better access. She slipped her fingers between her moist folds and made small circles on her clit, moaning with pleasure.

Guzma seemed like the kind of guy who’d enjoy exploring his partner’s body and figuring out what turned them on. To have his hands on her most sensitive place… He would most likely start out a little too rough…

She rubbed her clit a bit more harshly to fit her vision. Would he want to finger her? Return the favor and lick her until she came? To not ruin the moment taking too long to decide she stuck with what she was positive to drive Guzma wild: Getting ridden in his chair.

_She turned around and backed up into his lap, hovering over his cock. She gently grasped it, rubbing the tip against her clit before guiding it into her entrance, body shuddering from how good it felt._

_She rocked her hips back and forth on his dick, Guzma grabbing one of her breasts while the other hand reached down for her clit. He had a bit of trouble finding just where to touch her so she guided his hand to just the right spot._

_As she did most of the work Guzma had plenty to keep his hands busy. He kissed her back and shoulders, eliciting an “ooo” from her when he bit down on her._

_“Please only do this with me,” she begged breathily. “I’ll do anything you want!”_  
_“Yeah, don’t worry about that,” Guzma assured, kissing where he‘d marked her. “Ya’ve got a new promotion as my own personal fuck toy.”_

_“O-oh, Boss… I-I’m gonna cum!”_

With her eyes shut she was thrusting two fingers in and out of her pussy, so enraptured with the scenario unraveling in her mind that she gave herself one of the most intense orgasms she’d every experienced.

Guzma would have to have excellent stamina and not be just a “one pump chump”. He would be bound to make her cum multiple times before being completely finished with her.

_Now Guzma wanted to take charge. He told her to get off, carrying her over to the bed where he nearly threw her down. Although he wanted to mount her at once, he listened to her request to strip down so she could see all of him as well. While letting her admire his body they kissed before he raised one of her legs and thrust hard into her, starting again already at a rapid pace._

_“Guzma!” she cried, having never referred to him so formally before._

_“Say it again,” he ordered, panting, drops of sweat falling down onto her._

_She tried, but his cock kept hitting just the right place with every hip movement he made, making her cry out instead._

_“Ya keep wailin’ like that the whole house will hear ya…”_

_Let them. She didn’t mind at all if anyone overheard her getting pounded by the man she lusted after, putting his arms around him and digging her nails into his back._

_Guzma finished inside of her, filling her up with his cum before his dick at last went flaccid. Both exhausted, he laid down on top of her, she holding him close as the two tried to catch their breaths._

Finally she was finished, her face burning, and chest heaving. She regretted not bringing up a vibrator with her, but she’d know better next time should she ever get a chance to do this again. To be able to pleasure herself in Guzma’s quarters… This is the best she could ever hope for for now.

But oh dear… The mess! She’d gotten quite carried away, thankful that the faux leather on the chair wasn’t too absorbent so she could quickly clean up and get out of there.

 

A few days later she was stopped by Guzma in the hallway.

“Been lookin’ fer ya!” he said. “I heard ya lost an earring?”

She nodded, flattered that he had taken notice. “I can’t find it anywhere.”

“I found it for ya,” he said as he held it up, letting it dangle from his fingertips.

“Oh, thank you, B…” She reached up for it, only to have him pull it out of her grasp. “Boss?”

“What was it doin’ in my room?” he asked accusingly.

“O-oh… I was just makin’ sure the Buginium Z was safe! That’s all! Hope you don’t mind…”

“That so?” He put his hand on his hips, leaning so far into her face he made her back against the wall. “Then how’d it end up in my bed along with my pillow smellin’ like perfume?”

“W-well… That is… I…” Her mind came up blank with how to talk her way out of this one.

“Heh…” He pushed up close against her, grabbing her ass as he brought his lips to her ear. “Meet me in my room in twenty minutes.” He gently blew in it, sending delighted chills down her spine, before he shoved the earring down into the back pocket of her shorts and left her flushed as she slid down to the floor.

“Y-yes, Boss…” she stammered moments after he was gone.

  
“Wake yo ass up!”

_POOF!_

In an instant her dream was gone as she was struck hard to the back of the head with a pillow.

“Huh?!” She awoke with a start, turning to see a cluster of her annoyed Grunt roommates glaring at her.

“You were giggling, moaning, and writhing around in your sleep like some kind of perv!” the one who had struck her explained. “I don’t know what kinda dream you were havin’ but you woke us all up!”

“I’m sorry!”

“Hmph… If it happens again we’re kicking you out!” She and the rest of the grunts returned to their beds.

“Ohhh…” She groaned miserably into her pillow, embarrassed and upset.

She really had lost one of her favorite earrings somewhere that day she’d visited Guzma’s room and it now seemed to be just as unlikely for her to find it as Guzma actually hitting on her. For now all she could do was keeping looking for it and hope that Guzma would make a return visit in her dreams… And that she could be a little more quiet about it.

**Author's Note:**

> ...So I got a request in my inbox and ran with it... I'm not sure if I should apologize or not  >>;
> 
> For some reason I'm getting REALLY shy when it comes to smut with Guzma so I thought I'd do this as a warm up for when things start heating up in "Caught in His Web". I hope it was OK!
> 
> Please consider following me on Tumblr!: http://creepycollector.tumblr.com/


End file.
